


Mille modi per far schiattare Odino!

by VelenoDolce



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Morte personaggio principale, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odino ha indetto una sfida con la morte, chi vincerà? Una serie di storielle in cui io(Morte) cerco di farlo secco. Lui ovviamente è del tutto ignaro della scommessa ^.^ Ogni capitolo è a se, e inizia con Odino vivo e vegeto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polenta e osei.

  


Kabom!! 

Odino alza di scatto il viso dalle carte che sta leggendo. Uno strano fumo viola esce dalle stanze di quello scellerato di Loki. Non doveva liberarlo, anche senza magia quel ragazzo è un danno!

Si alza e va a vedere che altro è riuscito a combinare. Arrivato sulla terrazza il vento cambia direzione e gli spinge contro quello strano fumo. 

In pochi secondi di Re Odino non c'è più traccia. Al suo posto c'è un piccione. 

Facendo attenzione si noterebbe che sembra molto vecchio e che gli manca un occhio. Ma chi fa caso a un piccione? 

Oggi poi, che Thor ha deciso i far provare ricette midgariane, è stata indetta una bella battuta di caccia... ai piccioni... 

“Allora Thor, dicci che senso ha avuto sterminare l'intera popolazione di piccioni di Asgard, se non bastano nemmeno per fare da antipasto a Vostagg.” Loki sbuffa infastidito. Thor, quello stupido idiota, ha deciso che gli serviva il suo aiuto per cucinare quei cosini. Fortuna non li ha dovuti spennare lui...

“Buon appetito!” Thor è orgoglioso del lavoro suo e di Loki, la ricetta l'ha trovata in un sito internet di midgard. Polenta e osei. Non avrebbe mai immaginato fossero così gustosi.

Alcuni giorni dopo...

“Thor, Loki, avete visto vostro padre?” Frigga inizia a preoccuparsi.

“Non è mio padre.” Loki non si agita nemmeno più a dirlo, ormai è la frase che dice più spesso.

“No, dal giorno della caccia al piccione è sparito.” Thor si è offeso a morte perchè il padre non ha voluto partecipare al banchetto.

Loki poggia il libro che stava leggendo e va a prenderne un altro dallo scaffale. Cerca un incantesimo specifico.

“Ops...” Sussurra, nessuno lo sente, per fortuna

Alla fine della descrizione dell'incantesimo c'è scritto:

Nb: se la pozione esplode ne esce un fumo viola chi lo respira verrà trasformato in un piccione.

  


Odino-Morte 0-1

  


  


  


Eccomi qui... stavolta con qualcosa di comico, sperando che regga... 

Se volete consigliarmi nuovi modi per far secco il re mandate pure una recensione, anche solo due parole per indicarne la morte XD

Questa serie di storielline nasce da un innocente discorso su fb tra me e franny <3 Grazie per il sostegno tesorina

A presto <3

Veleno


	2. Incantesimo fallito...

Nelle stanze del re sembra tutto tranquillo. Un inusuale silenzio aleggia su quelle enormi camere. Ed è abbastanza strano. Al re piace ascoltare la musica quando è sveglio e se dorme... russa. Invece quella sera tutto tace. Odino sta provando un complicato incantesimo. Gli serve silenzio. Deve concentrarsi, anche un piccolo errore potrebbe essergli fatale. Prepara tutto, gli servono alcuni ingredienti in caso di necessità, li sistema con cura sul tavolo davanti a lui. Si ferma alcuni minuti, per regolarizzare il respiro e per concentrarsi. Inizia a pronunciare il complicato incantesimo...  
“Padre!” Thor entra nelle stanze del padre sbattendo la porta.  
“Padre! Devo parlarvi.” Il dio continua a chiamare passando da una camera all'altra. Di Odino però non c'è traccia...  
Thor si ferma... che ci fa in quel posto? Quelle stanze non sono abitate. E chi stava cercando? Non se lo ricorda. Si guarda attorno, incerto. Chiederà a Loki, magari è un suo scherzo. Anche se ora è il re si diverte a fare ancora scherzi al fratello maggiore, sorride. Si, deve essere un trucco. Si guarda attorno ancora una volta e poi esce chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Odino-Morte 0-1

“No... no no no” Odino fissa Morte, che sorride.  
“Non vale! Non accetto una morte simile. Dove sono finito? Dov'è il mio corpo? Nemmeno un esplosione? Un sussurro? Un boato??” Odino sbraita, arrabbiato.  
“Ti sei auto eliminato dalla storia... Il team Loki ringrazia. Credo stiano per fare una festa per la tua dipartita.” La morte sorride.  
“La domanda però è... se tu non sei mai esistito, chi è il vero padre di Thor?” Lei ride, sa che quell'incantesimo non funziona in quel modo, e che Thor è di Odino. Ma si sente particolarmente cattiva. Il re sviene, gli dirà la verità... prima o poi, in fondo ha l'eternità...

 

^.^ Ok, questa volta sono stata proprio cattiva... Ma Odino merita tutto -.- Anche se nella mia long lo tratto bene...  
Un enorme grazie a chi segue e un abbraccio a chi recensisce <3  
A presto <3  
Veleno


	3. Nono

“Padre!” Thor arriva nella camera privata di Odino senza nemmeno farsi annunciare.  
“Figlio, cosa ti porta qui a quest'ora della sera?” Il re sospira, esausto. Sono le undici di sera e lui si stava preparando per un bagno caldo. Almeno il figlio è arrivato prima che si spogliasse del tutto...  
“Devo parlarvi. Loki...” Thor viene bloccato appena pronunciato quel nome.  
“Alle undici di notte vieni a parlare ancora di quell'essere? Sono stufo! Se continui esilio lui e te insieme. Almeno non devo più sentirti parlare di lui!” Odino strozzerebbe volentieri entrambi quegli impiastri. Ma poi chi salverebbe lui da Frigga?  
“Se lo fate uscire giuro di smetterla. E poi anche madre...” Thor viene nuovamente bloccato.  
“B A S T A. La capisci come parola? È semplice, no?” Al re sta venendo l'emicrania.  
“Ma se non mi fate finire di parlare. Non fate finire la frase a nessuno. Come si fa a dirvelo?” Thor cerca di essere il più gentile possibile.  
“Avanti. Dimmi quello che devi e poi sparisci, tu, Loki e vostra madre insieme. Ho sentito nominare quel traditore fin troppo.” Odino sbuffa, ha ormai perso la pazienza.  
“Ecco... padre... Loki... è...” Thor tentenna. Odino lo guarda male. Ora che può dire quello che da mesi tutti vogliono dirgli si blocca. Aveva ragione a pensare che volessero solo esasperarlo per far uscire quello jotun irriconoscente. Si para davanti al figlio con i pugni sui fianchi.  
“Allora? Che ha combinato quell'impiastro?” Sta davvero per mettersi a urlare contro al figlio.  
“Vedete... Loki... e io... insomma...” Thor tentenna. Odino lo trafigge con lo sguardo.  
“Lokiaspettamiofiglio.” Il dio del tuono ha parlato talmente in fretta che il re non è mica sicuro di quello che ha detto.  
“Loki è incinto di otto mesi. Io e lui, su midgard...” Thor tiene la testa bassa. Odino spalanca gli occhi.

...aneurisma celebrale, colpo secco. Al padre degli dei è preso un colpo a sapere che diventava nonno.

 

“Amore, possiamo dargli il nome di padre come secondo nome?” Thor guarda Loki con gli occhioni da cucciolo...  
“Si, ma il primo lo scelgo io, e non voglio sentirlo chiamare Odino finchè campo.” Il moro si arrende. Quello stupido re, gli ha preso un colpo per così poco. A saperlo prima...

 

Odino-Morte 0-1  
“Facciamo pari? Il bimbo si chiama Odino in fondo...” Odino fa gli occhi dolci.  
“No, mi stai antipatico. Zitto o ti mando a un concerto di Gigi D'Alessio per l'eternità!” La Morte gli sorride.  
“Nooooo Hai vinto, hai vinto!” Odino si dispera. Non pensava che la morte fosse sadica...

 

Rieccomi ^.^ Povero padre tutto hihihihi Aspetto consigli su come far schiattare Odino nei prossimi capitoli... ^.^

A pesto <3  
Veleno


	4. Frigga, la dolce aiuto mietitrice.

“Odino!” Una regina molto arrabbiata entra nelle stanze del suo, quasi defunto, marito. Stringe in mano una spada affilata. Ed è molto intenzionata ad usarla.  
“Vieni fuori e affrontami!” Frigga è fuori di se. Odino ha condannato a morte prima Loki e poi Thor. Un attimo di pazzia che sta per pagare molto cara.  
“Odino! So che sei qui, ti ho cercato dal trono.*” Passa da una stanza all'altra con la spada sguainata.  
“Marito mio adorato, esci fuori, sarà una cosettina veloce veloce...” Frigga sorride.  
“Su tesoro mio, non puoi nasconderti da me.” Contando anche il fatto che mancano solo più due camere da controllare...  
“Eccoti... ora, vuoi fare da solo o devo ucciderti io?” La regina fa paura, con la spada in mano e il sorriso sul bel volto.  
“Ma, cara... Io non avevo realmente intenzione di...” Odino la guarda, se sua moglie vuole ucciderlo lui è sicuro di non avere scampo.  
“Davvero? E la pira che stai facendo preparare?” La voce di Frigga è dolce.  
“No... io...” Odino sente che la sua ora è ormai giunta...  
“Marito...”  
“Ditemi moglie mia...”  
“ Ci rivediamo nel Valalla.”

Odino-Morte 0-1

“Sai, non credevo di poterti aiutare proprio io...” Frigga ride divertita.  
“Nemmeno io ci avevo pensato. Ma preferisco di gran lunga continuare a vedere i tuoi bei figli vivi che 'giocano' che calmi e sereni nel Valalla...” La Morte si rilassa tra le braccia della regina. Sedute entrambe sul trono si divertono ad osservare Thor e Loki che, come dice Morte, stanno 'giocando'...  
“Se Thor lo prende Loki rischia davvero di finire all'altro mondo.” Morte ride.  
“Thor è troppo lento, mentre lui pensa di tirare un pugno Loki è già un paio di mosse avanti e si è già spostato.” Frigga le accarezza dolcemente un braccio.  
“Loki gli ha congelato...ahahahaha Non ci credo, povero dio del tuono, deve far male.” Morte si lascia imboccare.  
“Ma tu non dovresti essere nel tuo regno a raccogliere le anime?” Frigga lo dice con una vena di tristezza, la vorrebbe tenere li.  
“Ho un volontario che lo fa al posto mio...” La morte accarezza la gamba della regina, un volontario 'costretto'. Ha trovato il modo di sfruttare per bene Odino.  
“Posso restare qui quanto volete mia regina...” La morte sorride. In risposta riceve solo un lungo bacio.

Odino-Morte 0-** (infinito)  
Il povero re viene colpito da infarto ogni volta che vede la regina... la Sua regina... con Morte... Sul trono, sul tavolo, nei giardini... anche nel loro letto! Odino cerca di architettare un piano per eliminare Morte, tra un infarto e l'altro...

 

* Nella mitologia dal trono di Odino e Frigga si può vedere tutto... Anche nel film 'Thor' lo si può intuire; quando Loki, preso il posto di Odino, guarda cosa fa Thor su Midgard.

Rieccomi qui... ^.^ Qualcuna mi ha suggerito che, se Loki dovesse morire, Frigga ucciderebbe Odino... Ecco la mia personale versione... Non chiedetemi che mi è preso nel descrivere il dopo... Ma erano così carucce insieme... *^* Ok, smetto di delirare...  
Grazie infinite a * antote * Per il suggerimento ( non voluto... era il commento a un altra ff, ma Morte ti ringrazia comunque )  
Un abbraccio a tutte.  
Vi invito a mandarmi suggerimenti su come far schiattare il re XD  
A presto

 

Veleno


	5. Guardaci...

Thor cammina calmo lungo gli enormi corridoi del palazzo. Sembra tutto così tranquillo. Sorride allegro, va tutto bene. È una stupenda giornata, il sole splende caldo, una leggera brezza che profuma di mare entra dalle enormi porte. Il bel dio biondo si dice che nulla potrebbe rovinare quella splendida giornata...  
“Thor.” Una voce che conosce bene lo blocca. Sa chi è, come sa che non dovrebbe essere li. Si volta lentamente. Si trova davanti suo fratello... nudo. In un secondo il cuore inizia a battergli impazzito e fatica a pensare.  
“Thor...” Loki lo sussurra avvicinandosi lentamente.  
“Loki...” Il bel dio biondo fa anche fatica a respirare.  
“Ho tanta voglia Thor...” Loki lo dice mentre gli mette le mani sulle spalle.  
“Mi sento così eccitato...” Gli fa scomparire l'armatura.  
“E non sono il solo...” Lo spinge dietro al colonnato. Il biondo è visibilmente eccitato.  
“Scopami...” Loki glielo sussurra lascivo, all'orecchio. Thor lo afferra per i glutei e lo schiaccia contro al muro.  
Da un altra parte del palazzo Frigga entra nelle stanze di suo marito. Dorme da un paio di giorni, ma le sembra che sia agitato.

“Odino.” Lo chiama, non riceve nessuna risposta. Alcuni piccoli allarmi iniziano a suonare. I curatori entrano in stanza, il re ha un infarto...

Loki ride, divertito. A Odino è venuto un colpo. Per così poco... Lui aveva fatto un piccolo, innocente, incantesimo, voleva solo divertirsi a farsi guardare. Invece quel vecchio stupido è schiattato. Meglio, ora è libero e può fare quello che vuole. Si stiracchia nel letto. Thor sarà presto li, e potrà ricominciare a divertirsi.

Odino-Morte 0-1  
“Non è giusto! Quel traditore mi ha fregato. Il mio piccolo Thor...” Odino piagniucola.  
“Piccolo? Cos'ha di piccolo quel dio? Guarda lì, altro che piccolo. Anche se Loki è messo meglio... come fà Thor a prenderlo tutto?” La morte ride divertita, spiando i due dei a letto. Odino inizia a urlare e si copre le orecchie con le mani per non sentire più nulla. Purtroppo per lui sente e vede benissimo... e gli prende un colpo.

Aggiornamento:  
Odino-Morte 0-2  
“Yay! Due volte in un capitolo.” La morte alza le braccia divertita, poi torna a spiare. Deve comprarsi delle patatine per la prossima volta...

 

hihihi Loki si diverte ad aiutarmi per far fuori Odino... Voi? Mi volete aiutare? Mandatemi suggerimenti sulle modalità di morte del nostro Re Padre Supremo...  
Veleno :*


	6. Destinazione sbagliata

Heimdall sospira. Metà Asgard è a letto per una strana epidemia di influenza. E nemmeno lui si sente troppo bene. Ma deve farsi forza, non è mai stato male in tutta la sua vita, di certo non può starlo adesso. Il re deve partire. Lo vede arrivare, solo, a cavallo di uno stallone.  
“Mio sire.” Si inchina. Non gli viene risposto, forse anche il re non si sente bene? Si concentra sul posto dove mandarlo. Vicino alla reggia di Midgrad? La sua mente è confusa mentre inserisce la spada nel suo alloggio. Il bifrost si attiva, guarda il re finire su una spiaggia, spalanca gli ochi mentre un enorme onda lo travolge. No, non doveva mandarlo lì, usa il suo potere sul bifrost per farlo spostare ancora. Dov'è che doveva mandarlo? Non ricorda... su Jothuneim? Il suo re pi ritrova, completamente fradicio sul ghiaccio. Il cavallo si impenna, lui scivola a terra con un balzo, mentre il destriero fugge via. Si guarda attorno.  
Heimdal l'osserva e sospira. Poi si sente un forte rumore, guarda attorno al re e spalanca ancora gli occhi. La montagna sta franando sopra Odino. Deve spostarlo. Se solo si ricordasse dove... Scartalfheim? Guarda il suo re sparire da sotto un muro di neve e comparire... direttamente dentro ad un vulcano. Cerca di mandarlo altrove, ma non lo vede più. Lo cerca, ma si sente troppo stanco. Cade dal piccolo altare del bifrost portandosi dietro la spada e disattivandolo.  
Heimdall si sveglia nel suo letto. Piccoli suoni ovattati gli indicano che qualcuno è a casa sua. Sospira. Che strano sogno ha fatto. Non si ricordava più il nome di Vanaheim. Continuava a sbagliarlo e tutti che ridevano. Si alza a sedere, sua sorella Sif arriva a controllarlo.  
“Come ti senti? Ti hanno trovato svenuto. Sei rimasto senza sensi per tre giorni. Questa assurda influenza ha messo a tappeto tutti. Fortuna che il re è partito prima del suo picco.” La guerriera parla allegra, dandogli da bere.

 

Odino-Morte 2-1 ma quell'1 è più forte di tutti e vince comunque Morte.

“Non credo sia giusto.” Odino la fissa severo.  
“Perchè?” Lei sorride dolcemente mentre da da mangiare al suo cagnolino a tre teste.  
“Due a uno, ma vinci tu. Perchè?” Lui sembra indiganto.  
“E' semplice. Tu puoi eludermi quante volte riesci, ma a me basta prenderti una volta per annullare tutte le tue vittorie.” Lei alza gli occhi su di lui.  
“Io vincerò sempre contro di te. La morte è il fato di ogni essere vivente.” Ride.  
“Come sono filosofica...” Si alza e fa tornare il suo cucciolo al suo posto, a vegliare sull'entrata della sua casa.  
“Non mi va per niente bene, io sono padre tutto, mi si deve rispetto.” Odino gonfia il petto e la sfida.  
“Io sono la morte, ora sono la tua regina. Inginocchiati.” Morte si siede sul suo trono e lo fissa dall'alto in basso.

 

 

Eccomi ancora a voi con questa piccola cosina... Ispirata da una mia amica su fb ^.^ grazie Sidonia. Ho problemi con le recensioni, non riesco a rispondere u.u ma tra poco dovrei sistemare tutto. O butto pc e modem dalla finestra. Una delle due...  
A presto  
Veleno

**Author's Note:**

> Storia postata anche sul sito EFP ^.^


End file.
